Loving You Against My Will: Heero's Hell
by Avonnalay-Ariemay
Summary: Complete. After Endless Waltz. Attempts are made on Relena's life and Heero is pulled into it by Zechs. He realizes now that he loves her. Will he be able to protect her? Will he give up the cold facade to realize what's in front of him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was.

**__**

A/N - Okay peeps. How ya'll going? Hope you are just peachy keen. Anyway. I figured I'd try my hand at writing a Gundam Wing fic. I've always liked the anime, and I found a song that I think can fit the Relena/Heero relationship problem in a nutcase. Anyway, here's my take on the impossible relationship. Hope you guys enjoy. Later.

A/N - The song this story is based off of is 'Loving You Against My Will', by Gary Allen. That's not mine either, and I'm not taking credit for it. It's a country song, and one of my favorites. I know there are people who don't like country music. Even if you don't, just read the lyrics, I think it fits perfectly with the story. Later. 

Loving You Against My Will

- I don't wanna hurt nobody -

- Don't wanna make nobody cry - 

- I don't wanna do wrong - 

- I don't wanna do wrong - 

- I don't wanna tell no lies - 

- I'm loving you, loving you against my will -

- Loving you…loving you against my will - 

Relena pulled the bathrobe tightly around her as she stepped out onto the balcony attached to her bedroom. It was mid-October, and the fall air chilled her as she stepped to the edge of the railing and leaned over. Her ribs came in contact with the solid cement of the ledge through the material of the robe and she winced. _'Still sore.'_ she grimaced, rubbing the spot on her ribcage. _'Go figure.' _ She looked over the grounds of the mansion where she and her brother Milliardo were living. It was a beautiful place. The sprawling grounds were covered in ancient oak and maple trees. There were little ponds all around the place, and even now, the grass was still a healthy green color. It really was beautiful, even when it was bathed in the luminous glow of the full moon, like it was now. She glanced over towards the stables and smiled when she heard the soft neighing of some of the horses. Everything was wonderful. It was the perfect picture of calm and serenity. 

Except for one thing….

There were Preventors everywhere. She sighed and shook her head. _'One of these days, I'm going to be able to live a normal life.'_ she thought. _'But until then, I'm stuck having a babysitter twenty four hours a day.' _ She pulled the bathrobe tighter and leaned across the balcony, mindful of the sore spot, and willing her frayed nerves to calm down a bit.

It had been a rough day, especially for her. There had been another assassination attempt on her earlier that day. She had been at a public address in front of the city hall, and someone had shot at her, intending on killing her. After the Preventors had gotten her to safety, they caught the would-be assassin, but he wasn't telling anything the last she had heard. _'Let Wufei get a hold on him.'_ she thought evilly. _'He'll have the jerk talking in no time flat.'_

She shook her head, in disgust. The attempts on her life had been happening more and more frequently now, and it scared her to death. If it hadn't been for Duo and the other Preventors, she would have been dead by now instead of standing on the balcony, and that very thought made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Needless to say, Milliardo had been livid when he found out. He went straight to Lady Une, the commander of the Preventors, and demanded that Relena be put under twenty four hour security until the threats subsided. _'Fat chance that'll be anytime soon.'_ she thought. _'With my work coming up with the colonies about the new mining treaty and harbor agreements, I'm going to be a target for some angry people for some time to come.'_ she thought. She had spoken with her beloved brother about an hour ago, and he was still fuming. Lucrezia Noin, a dear friend of Relena's -and an even dearer friend to Milliardo- , was still trying to calm him down. _'Good luck, Noin. He's on a good one tonight.'_ she thought. 

She looked up at the sky and sighed. It was mid-October, and the fall wind was rustling the trees that sat on the grounds. The air was cool, and Relena could tell that winter was right around the corner. It would soon be Christmas time again, and she frowned. Her thoughts drifted back to the year that she and the Gundam pilots had encountered Dekim Barton and the Barton Foundation's little puppet, Mariemaea. That was something she didn't want to think about. Not so much because of the destruction that had occurred, or the lives that had been lost, but because it always reminded her of him. 

The one person who she wished beyond hope would come back to her. _'Even if Heero did come back, what would it change?'_ she thought. _'He doesn't care about me. At least not like I care about him. Or if he does, he hasn't showed me yet.'_ Yeah, the stoic Gundam pilot of Wing Zero had saved her life countless times. But she was never able to completely break that cold mask he put over his face….and his emotions -there was one time she had come close. But he had closed her off again before she could blink-. _'The Perfect Soldier.'_ she thought. _'Humph. Nothing's perfect. Not even him. I saw the emotions in him at one time. I know he's human underneath that mask. I just wish I could show him that there are people who care about him.' _She felt her eyes tear up and she shook her head, forcing herself not to think about him. He had been gone for years now, this Christmas would be five to be exact. 

Heero had left after they got him out of the hospital after Mariemaea's underground base had collapsed. He had never told her good-bye, never said anything to her. He just up and left. She had tried to find him for about a year, but it was like he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth. She had employed the other Gundam pilots to help her find him, but they had all come up with dead ends. She frowned, remembering what Trowa had told her one time. _'This is Heero we're talking about. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't.'_ Relena hadn't believed him at first, but as the search continued, each lead ending up as a dead end, she was forced to admit that the Heavyarms pilot was indeed correct. When Heero Yuy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't. She had abandoned the search soon after that. But in her heart, she knew he was still out there somewhere. She still loved him, even though everyone told her it was pointless, useless and she was wasting her time on a dream, she didn't care. She had tried to rid herself of him, but it hadn't worked. She tried telling herself that she didn't _want_ to love him anymore. That was a joke. It didn't matter what she done to try and forget him. He just wouldn't be forgotten.

"Leave it to me to fall in love with the world's coldest man alive." she mumbled as a cold chill went down her body. "This just keeps getting better and better." She shook her head once again and let her senses run free, if only for a little while. 

She could hear the rustlings of the leaves mixed in with the undeniable static of communicators below the balcony. The Preventors had been assigned to watch over her like a hawk. She knew that the fight for peace had been won. But like everyone else, she wondered how long it would last. The assassination attempts were mainly from a group of rebels that completely hated anything the United Earth Sphere said or did. The former Queen of the World shook her head and made her way back into her room. Hoping to get some sleep, she pulled the curtains around her bed and slipped down into the downy blankets. _'Maybe one day, everyone will be able to work out there problems. Until then, you'll always have a job to do, Relena Peacecraft.'_ she thought as the first tendrils of sleep began to draw her into the world of naught…….

**__**

A/N - Hello everyone. How'd I do? This is my first Gundam Wing fic, so be sure and leave me a review telling me what you think. 

Oh, and I'm not sure about the spelling on some of the character's names. If I screwed anything up too badly, please let me know and I'll fix it immediately. I don't have a beta reader, so I have to go over my own work. Unfortunately, I tend to miss my mistakes when I have to do that. So your corrections will be greatly appreciated.

Alright, well, I'm off. Later peeps, and remember to leave me a review. Later.

A.A.


	2. Chapter II

**__**

Disclaimer - Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Neither does Gary Allen's song, 'Loving You Against My Will'. I'm just using the because I can. So, don't sue.

A/N - Okay everyone. Here's the next chapter. And guess what? We get to see Heero's point of view in here. Wonderful, huh? Okay, on with the story, and I'm going to quit babbling.

Just so you know, approximately two weeks have passed since the events in the last chapter occurred.

Loving You Against My Will

- I don't wanna hear the phone ring -

- Don't wanna hear your voice on the line - 

- I don't wanna come to you -

- I don't wanna come to you -

- I don't wanna give in this time -

- Girl, I'm loving you -

- Loving you against my will -

Heero switched off the television as another reporter came on about the assassinations attempt on the Vice Foreign Minister. The stoic Gundam pilot shook his head in aggravation. He knew that the attempts on Relena's life were becoming more frequent, and better planned. They had actually been able to wound her this time, a bullet in the shoulder. His mind was in a whirl. He had left Relena to keep her from becoming a target for things just like this. _'Now, even with half the Preventors force protecting her, she still gets injured. Someone's not doing their job.' _ he thought. _'Those bastards are supposed to protect her, not let her get hurt! What are they doing?!'_

He had been keeping up with the stories since he had left Relena's side years ago. He had watched as she climbed higher and higher into the political scene between the colonies and Earth. Her position as the Vice Foreign Minister took her all over the place, even into the colonies, and he knew that travels to the colonies were a threat to her life. He turned to walk out of the little apartment he had been living in for three years when the vidcam blinked and rang. _'Who the Hell is trying to get a hold of me?'_ he thought. _'No one knows where I'm at.' _ He walked over to the vidcam and switched it on. 

"Heeeeeerrrrrroooo!!!" cried a brown headed boy. "'Bout time we tracked you down, buddy." Heero grimaced as the voice of the American pilot of the Deathscythe Gundam filled the air. "You're hard as Hell to track down, you know that."

"How'd you find me, Maxwell?" he grumped, sitting down on a chair that was situated in front of the vidcam.

"Good to see you too, buddy." Duo's cheerful voice said. "What you been up to these last few years. Hadn't heard from you in a while." 

"What do you want, Maxwell?" he asked again. 

"Ahhhh, I'm hurt, Heero." Duo whined. "I finally track you down and I don't even get a hello from you. You wound me to the heart, Heero Yuy."

"I'm going to wound more than your heart if you don't tell me what you want." Heero said blandly.

"Geez, right to the point, aren't you. Glad some things never change." Duo grumbled.

"For the last time, Maxwell, what do you want with me?" Heero asked. The American pilot settled back into the chair he was sitting in and sighed. Heero noticed the Preventors jacket slung across the back of the chair. _'He's at Preventor's Headquarters.'_ Heero thought. _'What could they want?'_

"Actually bud, it's not me that wants you." Duo said with a grin. "I just headed the search to find your stinking butt." Heero groaned and went to the little fridge to get something to drink. He really didn't want to deal with any of the pilots right now. Things were hectic enough as it was. 

"What's your point? Who wants me so bad that they're willing to pay you to track me down?" Heero asked, not looking behind him at the screen.

"That would be me, Mr. Yuy." came another voice, this time female. Heero turned around and was face to face with the commander of the Preventor forces, Lady Une. "I was hoping you would consider helping us out on an important mission."

"Not interested." Heero said firmly. "I don't have any ties to the Preventors, you know that." 

"I am aware of that Mr. Yuy, however, I have had a special request to find out if you would be willing to head the Security Department that concerns itself with the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Relena?" he asked. "She wants me to come back?" His mind was in a whirl. Thoughts of Relena had been plaguing him for days now, and it seemed that they had all led up to this moment. If Relena was willing to have him around, he might be able to help her in the process.

"No, her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, has asked us to find you and inquire as to whether you would like to head the department for a while."

"Zechs wants me to head the department that looks after his little sister?" Heero asked, not quite believing it. "Why?"

"Because you're the best at protecting her, Yuy." came another voice from the vidcam. Heero watched as the elder Peacecraft came into focus on the screen. The Gundam pilot eyed the other man for a minute, saying nothing and not letting his face betray his mood.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." Heero said firmly. "She'd kill me herself if she found out I was heading the Security Department." Zechs stifled a grin. The relationship between the Wing Zero pilot and the Vice Foreign Minister was…..complicated….to say the least. Anyone that had been around Relena knew that she was head over heals in love with the Japanese pilot, always had been. But Heero, being the ass that he was, refused to admit the fact.

"She won't know, Yuy." Zechs answered. 

"I won't do it." Heero answered firmly. "I'm not getting tied up in the Preventors."

"Look, Yuy," the other man said, narrowing his eyes and trying to keep his temper in check. "My sister is in danger. The last attempt on her life was nearly fatal. She refuses to give up working, and I don't know of any other person who could protect her better than you. I've already got the best Preventors around her twenty four hours a day, and look what happens. I'm sure you've seen the reports from where ever the devil you are."

"So it's you that wants me to come back, not Relena." Heero said. For some reason that fact seemed to hurt his pride more than anything. 

"Relena needs protection, Yuy." Zechs said. "She won't even cancel her dates with that politician James Dowdry."

"What's so important about those?" he asked.

"They're not related to politics." he said. "She's an easy target when she goes out with the guy, and I don't like it. He pitches a fit whenever the Preventors go with her, and she always manages to ditch them somewhere along the way." Heero hid the smile that came to mind with Relena ditching the Preventors. The only thing he didn't like was the thought of her being with some other guy.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I were to accept this position, what would I do?" the pilot asked.

"You would plan out and supervise all the security measures taken before, during, and after Relena makes any type of public appearance. You won't necessarily have to be there, but you will be responsible for choosing the teams that are around her. You'll also be re-training some of the recruits."

"And how long does this 'position' last?" he asked.

"Until the threats die down." Zechs replied. "Or until I deem that Relena is safe again." Milliardo Peacecraft watched the younger pilot, hoping to find out his intentions. The elder Peacecraft knew that Heero was the best that there was when it came to security measures, he had already proven it. The only problem was getting him to agree to the circumstances. It was obvious that Heero's feelings for Relena had never went away. But like the rest of the Gundam pilots, Heero had been trained to disregard all emotions. "So what's it going to be, Yuy?" the Lightning Count questioned. "Are you willing to take the position, or should I try to find someone else?"

"I need to think about this." Heero said flatly. "You'll have your answer soon."

"How soon?"

"By this afternoon at the latest."

"Fine." And with that, Zech left the screen and Lady Une came back on. 

"Will we be able to reach you where you're at now to find out if you are taking the position?"

"I'll get in touch with you." Heero said flatly. 

"Very well then." the commander said. "I'll expect your answer no later than nineteen hundred hours this evening. Good day, Mr. Yuy." Heero watched as the woman's face left the screen. He heard the soft 'click' as a door the door shut behind her. The next second, Duo's face was on the screen.

"So, buddy, you coming back? Or did I do all that excellent tracking work for nothing?"

"You'll have your answer this evening, Maxwell." Heero said grumpily. 

"Sure thing bud, but I'm gonna tell ya' something." Duo said, lowering his voice. "If you do take the job, you need to get here quick."

"Why?"

"Relena's got a date planned with that crazy politician from one of the colonies, James Dowdry, in a few days. And she won't cancel it to save her life. Dowdry has a fit when the Preventors go with her, and the last time she gave them the slip, she almost got shot by some of the rebels."

"Dowdry didn't get her somewhere safe?" he asked.

"We found Dowdry hiding in an alleyway about a quarter of a mile down the road from where Relena was." Duo said. "He was too scared to do anything." Heero seemed to frown at that statement, but no one could really tell. Duo shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"I've got to go, ol' buddy." he said. "My shift for watching over Relena is coming up. How can I get in touch with you later on today?" Heero looked at the boy and shook his head.

"You won't have to." and with that, the screen went blank. 

Duo grinned and shut down the laptop. 

"Better get those recruits ready, because Heero's coming back!!" he yelled happily.

"How can you be so sure of that?" came a calm voice from the corner of the room. Duo looked over and saw the silent form of Wufei Chang, another Preventor.

"Anytime Relena's in trouble, he comes a running." Duo said. "He says he needs time to think it over, but if I know that man, he's already packing his stuff and making arrangements to get here."

"You're awful sure of him." Wufei said. "Are you sure he would come all this way just because of that woman?"

"You went all the way to L4 to get Sally, so you got no room to talk, buddy." Duo countered. The Chinese man huffed and looked away, choosing to ignore that comment. "Well, Wufei, let's get going. We got twenty minutes until our shift starts." The two Preventors left to go take their shifts as Relena's guards for the next twelve hours.

*****Later that evening*****

Even though he knew he was going against his better judgment in getting tied up with the Preventors, Heero got onto the shuttle that would take him back to Earth. He had just sent a message to Une, telling her that he accepted the position and that he was in flight as she read it. He settled into the seat and suddenly wondered exactly why he was doing this.

__

'This is crazy! I said when I left that I'd washed my hands with Preventors and Peacecrafts alike.' he thought. '_I didn't want to give in and go back to Earth, but Relena's in danger. If anything happens to her, the peace we worked so hard to establish is going to disintegrate into nothing. Nothing can happen to her. She's too important to the people of the Earth Sphere and the Colonies for anything to happen to her…'_

"And I won't let anything happen to her." he mumbled as he looked out the windows into the depths of space. "I won't let anything happen to her."

**__**

A/N - Okay everyone, how'd that little chappy go? I hope it's alright. Like I said before, I'm testing new grounds with this fic. It's my first Gundam fic, so it's probably a little shaky. Oh well, just leave me a review telling me what you think. Later. A.A.


	3. Chapter III

**__**

Disclaimer - It's not mine, never was.

A/N - Okay, here's the next one. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Well, I'll quit babbling and let you get on with the reading. Later A.A.

Loving You Against My Will

-Your love is like a deep, dark river -

- Pulling me out to sea -

- The harder I try to resist you - 

- The weaker I seem to be - 

Relena shuffled the mounds and mounds of endless paperwork around her desk and let out a disgusted sigh. She was at her office in the middle of the city, trying to get some work done. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be going wrong today. She had spilled her morning cup of coffee all over herself this morning, effectively ruining her silk blouse. She had changed, but the day seemed to be made from hell. Not long after that, her secretary had brought in a pile of paperwork that would have made anyone cringe. Now, she was stuck doing paperwork until god knew what time tonight.

She could have dealt with all of that easily. She was a politician after all. But about mid-day, she had received a call from her brother Milliardo, informing her that her date with James Dowdry had been cancelled due to security risks. She had tried to reason with her brother, but nothing would work. He had told her that the Head of the Security Department felt as though her safety was in danger, and called the politician to tell him that Relena couldn't make it. Relena had slammed the phone down, effectively disturbing the Preventor that lounged around her office - another security measure brought on by her loving, albeit overprotective, brother-.

It was after lunch already, and Relena knew that it was time to change shifts for the Preventors. _'Time for another babysitter.' _ she thought angrily. _'I hope it's not Wufei's turn again. He nearly drove me crazy the last time he had a shift with me!'_

Her silent prayers were answered when there was a knock at her office door. The Preventor on duty, a young woman with coal black hair, and a mean trigger finger, went to the door and opened it. 

"Hey, Sandy." came the cheerful voice of one of Relena's dearest friends. "Didn't know you had duty today. What's up?" The two Preventors exchanged pleasantries for a few moments and Relena heard the door shut as the woman left. She glanced up and noticed that the Deathscythe pilot was holding a brown bag and a cup holder with four cups of some type of steaming hot liquid in them.

"Hey, princess." he said, depositing the bag and drinks on the edge of her desk. "Having fun?"

"Need you ask, Duo?" she retorted sharply, gesturing to the paperwork surrounding her. The American pilot snickered and put one of the cups down in front of her. Relena peered into its contents and let a smile escape her lips. It was hot cocoa and marshmallows, her favorite drink on a cold day. She glanced outside and noticed that it was still snowing. It had been snowing all day long, and now there were mounds of the white, fluffy powder covering the streets. Duo then pulled out some sandwiches from the bag and gave them to her.

"You brought me lunch?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm under orders from numerous people to make sure that you don't run yourself into the ground before your next meeting." he said, remembering the threat that Heero had given him only minutes beforehand. "Besides, you need your strength for tonight. You're going out with old Dowdry aren't you? Can't have you passing out on him because of malnutrition. He'd probably go hide in an alleyway somewhere if something happened to you." Relena smiled and shook her head.

"As much as you're probably right," she said. "You don't have to worry about me passing out. I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"What? Why not?" Duo asked, munching into a sandwich.

"Milliardo called me this morning and said that the Head of the Security Department thought that it was a 'security risk' for me to be with James. So, he took it upon himself to call and cancel the reservations, as well as call James and tell him that I couldn't come." Relena answered flippantly. "I don't know why Mark is doing this. This is the third time I've had to cancel in three weeks. All because the Head of the Security Department thinks that it's a risk." Duo tried to hide a grin that threatened to erupt.

Heero had been back at the Preventor Headquarters for going into a month now, and it looked like he was trying to extinguish any and all contact between Relena and the colony politician that had been taking up so much of her time away from the office. _'Someone's getting jealous.'_ Duo mused to himself. _'Someone is getting really jealous.'_ When Heero had returned, he had changed a lot of what the Preventors had been previously doing. In fact, Relena hadn't been anywhere except the office or her home in the past month. 

"It's driving me crazy! I can't go anywhere anymore. And the security has gotten worse in the last few weeks. I think old Mark is becoming paranoid, or he's taking lessons from Heero Yuy's book." she said, finishing off one of the sandwiches. Duo choked back what he was swallowing at the mention of the Wing Zero pilot. Mark Thomason was the Head of the Security Department before Une had brought Heero back. Although the man still held the position, Heero was basically the new Head. No one had told Relena that Mark had temporarily been replaced by the very man she was in love with, and it was supposed to stay that way. Unfortunately, Duo's impulsive side, and big mouth, took over and he blurted out the one thing no one else needed to know, especially Relena.

"Yeah, that new Head Security man is tough. He's been driving us crazy for the past month." Relena looked at him and frowned, and Duo wanted to kick himself in the ass for saying that.

"New Security Head?" she asked. "What do you mean new Security Head? Where's Mark at? And why wasn't I informed that there was a new Head?"

"Uhhh, well, ya see, princess…" Duo muttered. He looked around the room, searching for a way out of the situation he had just gotten himself into when the vidcam on Relena's desk came on, showing Lady Une's face.

"Miss Peacecraft?" she asked, looking at the flustered face of the young woman. "Is something the matter?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Relena answered smoothly, still eyeing the fidgeting form of Duo Maxwell. "Why wasn't I told that I had a new Head of Security? And what happened to Mr. Thomason?" The Preventor commander looked at her with a quizzical, calculation look and frowned.

"Nothing happened to Mr. Thomason, Relena." she said with a frown. In the back of her mind however, she was beginning to wonder exactly what she was going to tell the former Queen of the World in order to pacify her. They hadn't gotten rid of Mark Thomason, just instated Heero as a security expert. "What's wrong?"

"I was just informed that Mr. Thomason had been replaced." she said. "I want to know why."  


"Mr. Thomason wasn't replaced, Relena." Une covered easily. "True, I hired on another person to help out with the duties until this assassination mess blew over, but he is still here. I assure you." Relena nodded and looked back over to the still fidgeting Duo.

"I'm glad to hear that." Relena said evenly. "Now, was there something else you needed to know, Commander?" The two women continued to chat for a few minutes until they finished their business.

"Relena, who is the Preventor on duty with you at the moment?" Une asked.

"Duo Maxwell. Why?" she asked, confused at the question. Une narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Tell Preventor Maxwell that he is needed in my office the moment his shift ends. There is a matter of importance I need to discuss with him as soon as possible." Relena looked over at Duo, who only nodded, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"He got the message, Commander." Relena said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all at the moment, Relena. Have a good day."

"You as well, Commander." Relena said, turning the vidcam off and returning to her paperwork. She said nothing else about the supposed new security department man, and he was thankful.

Duo settled into a chair nearby and popped his laptop open. He was in trouble and he knew it. _'Une's gonna skin me alive for telling Relena we had a new Department Head. I might as well have told her that Heero was back, and in the same building as she is.'_ he thought. _'Man, I'm glad these shift are twelve hours long. At least I have time to think up a good excuse.'_

Relena, however, was still trying to figure out who in the world was responsible for the new security measures. She decided to run by Mark's office before she left for home. _'I might get some answers out of him. At least it's worth a try.'_

**__**

A/N - Okay everyone. Is Relena smart enough to figure out who it is and what's going on? You'll find out in the next episode. Later.

Oh, and don't forget to leave me a review. I love the things. Later. 

A.A.


	4. Chapter IV

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. It never was. None of it. Not the song, or the characters, or anything. So, don't sue me. I'm just a poor college kid trying to have some fun. Later._

1. _A/N- I hope you guys are enjoying this. Later._

Loving You Against My Will

- I don't wanna turn down your side streets - 

- I don't wanna pull in your drive - 

- Don't wanna see you standing there -

- Don't wanna see you standing there - 

- Don't wanna see that look in your eyes -

- Girl, I'm loving you, loving you against my will -

- Your love is like a deep, dark river -

- Pulling me out to sea - 

- The harder I try to resist you - 

- The weaker I seem to be - 

Heero pulled the communicator out of his pocket and checked to positions of the Preventors under his command. They were at a conference hall in the city, waiting for Relena to arrive. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and she was to make a speech and present a check to one of the city orphanages for Christmas, as well as give out a number of gifts to the children who were in the orphanage right afterward. Heero looked around and checked to see if there were any suspicious people lurking about. Wufei's voice suddenly filled his earpiece.

"We're out front, Preventor Wave." he said, referring to Heero's chosen name. "Awaiting your orders to proceed."

"Get her in here." he said quietly. "Everything is cleared." The line went dead, and Heero moved out to watch as Relena stepped out of the limo and onto the steps of the conference hall. He gasped when the woman stepped out of the limo, and into the public's eyes.

Even in a business suit, she looked every bit the Queen of the World that she once was. She really was a beautiful woman, and he wondered again why he had ever left her to be on her own. _'__I can't love her!'_ he told himself sternly. _'__She'll just be more of a target. That's why I left to begin with, to keep her safe!'_

It was snowing lightly, a sure sign of winter, and she looked like some kind of fallen snow angel to him. _'__Get your bearings in gear, Yuy!'_ he chastised himself. _'__You're here to keep her safe, not stare at her! Do your job and keep her safe!' _Relena smiled, but the happiness never reached her eyes. She waved at the people who cheered her on and walked up to the top of the stairs. 

Heero was waiting there for her, but he knew she would not recognize him. He had a hat on, covering his hair, and a pair of colored contacts that changed the color of his blue eyes to an emerald green. He also had on a fake mustache that covered the majority of his face. He went to move beside her and escort her to the platform, but Relena caught his eyes and they locked with her own. A sudden wash of fear overcame him when a look of recognition came over her face. _'__Please, turn away Relena.'_ he begged her silently. _'__I'm not who you think. Just forget about me.' _He watched as a look of surprise, then sadness covered her face before she plastered on her cheery smile and nodded to him. He breathed a collective sigh of relief and helped her up to the podium 

He done nothing as the speech began, except stand near her. She went through the motions, thanking this person and that person, promising to do this and that. Whatever it took to keep the people happy and peaceful. Right when she was about to bring out the check to present to the orphanage, Heero caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. His guard went up automatically. He'd had a feeling that something was going to happen. The Vice Foreign Minister had been receiving threats for the past week about this speech. Some of them were rather lude and disturbing, but Heero had pushed them aside and doubled security as a preventive measure. 

He glanced around one more time and frowned, barking some orders into his communicator. They were inside a closed space, and the rows of balcony seats were shrouded by thick drapes and curtains. He hissed out some orders for the Preventors who were supposed to be in that area, but never got a response. In the next second, a gun shot rang out. Heero tackled Relena to the ground, effectively taking the bullet in the shoulder for her as he heard the frightened screams of the officials in the hall. He made sure that her body was completely covered with his own before he reached for the communicator. 

"Maxwell! Chang! Cole! Po!" he yelled into the communicator, "Whoever the Hell that was, get them now! Everyone else, seal off the exits from the top and bottom! I want that maniac caught this time!! He better be on the ground, or dead, when I get back here!!" He could feel Relena trembling underneath him, and he steeled himself for the flight to come. Heero pulled himself up off of Relena and jerked her up from the floor.

"Let's go, Relena." he said, ushering her out of the way. "You can't stay here." The blond girl looked at the Preventor who had knocked her down. His shoulder was covered in blood where the bullet had went in. But it wasn't the blood that had caught her attention. It was the man's voice. It was so familiar and comforting to her. He pulled her along the back of the stage and through a hidden door.

"You're hurt." she said frantically, trying to keep up with the running man. "You need to get that shoulder seen about." Heero snickered and shook his head, quickly leading her out the back of the building and into an alleyway.

"I've taken bullets for you before, Relena." he said, dodging the debris in the way, and loosing the cap he had on in the process. "This time is no different." Relena stopped dead in her tracks when she finally realized who was dragging her out of the building. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her. Her heart beat faster and she finally put all of the puzzle pieces together.

The large amounts of security.

The guards around the clock.

Stopping her dates with James Dowdry.

The knowing smirks on the Preventor's faces when they were around her.

Duo's slip of tongue the month before when he mentioned a new Security Head.

Milliardo making her promise to be careful every time she went somewhere.

Even Duo bringing her lunch everyday for the past month.

"Heero?" she asked, stopping their forward progress and refusing to move. "Heero Yuy?" 

"Let's go, Relena." he said firmly. "We don't have time for this now." He tried to grab her wrist and drag her back towards the waiting limo, but she pulled away from him. 

"What the Hell are you doing here??" she asked loudly. "How long have you been back?" She came forward and yanked the fake mustache off of his face, causing a read splotch to appear on his face. Heero rolled his eyes and he frowned at her. Yes, she deserved an explanation, but now was not the time for it.

Another shot was heard and he seen the spark as the bullet ricocheted off of a trash can very close to where Relena was standing.

"I don't have time to explain, Relena!" he yelled. "Now come on before you get killed!" He grabbed her hand and jerked her farther along the alley until they saw a limo waiting at the end. Heero pushed her towards Pagan, her ever faithful butler, and waited until she was inside the car before slamming it shut. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!!" he yelled at the driver. With a squeal of the tires, the limo sped off, and Heero spared only a millisecond to look at Relena's shocked and hurt face in the back of the limo before more shots were fired at him. 

He took cover behind a trash can and returned the fire, hoping and praying that the girl got back to the mansion before something else happened to her.

_A/N - Okay people. Now she knows that he's back. What's going to happen next? Is he going to disappear again, or will Relena be able to keep him around this time?_

_Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Later. A.A._


	5. Chapter V

_Disclaimer - It's not mine. Never was. Not the song, or the character, or any of it. So, don't sue me. ___

Loving You Against My Will

- I don't wanna feel your heartbeat -

- I don't wanna taste your kiss -

- I don't wanna call your name -

- I don't wanna call your name - 

- I don't wanna watch you like this -

- Girl, I'm loving you, loving you against my will -

Twas' the night before Christmas, and all was not well in the Peacecraft house. Relena had holed herself up in her room, refusing to let anyone in to see her. Duo had even brought Hilde and Cathy to the mansion to try and talk to her. No luck. She had been there for two days, not speaking to anyone. She had come out only once or twice, and that was to find out how Heero was doing. After she had got away from the conference hall, he had taken a few more bullets while at the end of the alleyway. Duo and Wufei had found him lying at the end of the alley in a pool of his own blood after it was all over with. 

He was still in the hospital as far as she knew. But then again, no one would tell her anything. When she had gotten back to the mansion, she had told her brother off. It had been a rather loud affair, and she was sure her shouting could be heard all over the grounds, but she really didn't care. She was beyond that point right now. She had brought Commander Une into the fracas also. After she had said her peace, Milliardo had answered her questions and tried his best to calm her down, but he wouldn't let her go see the injured soldier. So, out of retaliation, she had locked everyone out of her room and private office. She knew she was acting like a spoiled child, but she couldn't help it. 

She was hurting inside, and bad. Heero had been so close to her for over two months, and no one had told her anything. In fact, they had told her everything except the truth. Even Duo had lied to her. She hit her pillow and picked up the stuffed teddy bear that Heero had given her all those years ago. 

"Heero Yuy, I swear if you make it through this, I'm going to kill you myself!!" she said loudly. There were tears in her eyes as she stepped out onto the balcony outside her room. 

It was cold outside, and the wind was blowing like crazy, causing her blond hair to billow around her. She shivered and walked over to the side of the balcony, peering down onto the grounds. All was well, and the snow was starting to melt. She looked down at the bear and wiped her tears away.

"You," she said, looking at the stuffed animal and pretending it was Heero, "you done this to me again. How could you come back here and not tell me?! I've looked all over the damn place for you, and now you just suddenly pop up out of no where, intending on protecting me. What were you thinking?" 

She sat down on the bench and looked out over the grounds. Unknown to her, the very object of her ire was standing behind her, hidden by the thick drapes of the window. 

"I waited and waited for at least a word from you. Something to at least say that you were alive. Now, I find out that you've been underneath my very nose for months, and you still didn't have the nerve to tell me you were back! God, Heero, I know you don't love me, but the least you could have done was put me out of my misery. As long as I knew you were alive, I wouldn't have worried!" 

Heero listened to the woman's angry rants, knowing that he had been at fault for not telling her. He was shocked when he heard her say that he didn't love her. He loved her, and that was why he had come back. He was about to make his presence known when she started speaking again.

"You know what, Heero?" she asked the bear, who she had named after her first love. " I've had enough of this. I'm tired of waiting for someone who is never going to come around. Whatever happens to him, happens to him. He doesn't care enough to tell me, so why should I worry about him? He's going to heal, then leave again without a word to anyone who cares. You and I both know it." She stopped talking for a minute and Heero waited for what she had to say next. The only problem was, he wasn't expecting what she said. 

"In fact, I think it's time I got rid of everything that reminds me of him….including you! I've tried to forget him before. I've cleared anything and everything that ever had ties to him out of my life, except you. I always kept you with me, hoping that one day everything would work itself out. What kind of fool am I?" 

She picked the bear up and walked over to the ledge. She held it over the ledge and stopped. Heero watched as the emotions played across her face like a screen. He saw the hurt and betrayal. He also saw the love she still had for him. She shook her head and turned to where he couldn't see her face, her tears still falling. He stepped out of the shadows and walked out from behind the curtains, intent on putting an end to this.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked calmly. Relena spun around, nearly loosing her footing on the cold balcony cement when she heard the intruding voice. She caught herself and looked at the young man standing in front of her with wide eyes. She composed herself as best she could in less than a split second, and looked at him, cold fury in her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Heero?" she asked, ice in her voice. 

"I came to explain." he said simply. 

"I've already received an explanation as to why you've been here." she said tersely. "I don't need it reiterated to me." She was bound and determined to show him that he couldn't do this to her anymore. She smirked and looked at him. "I guess there is no point in asking how you got past the guards, is there?"

"Relena…hear me out!" he said.

"Why?" she turned on him. "You're just going to tell me one thing and do another. Just like before." She turned her back on him and tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"I had my reasons, Relena." he said quietly. "I thought that by leaving, I'd be removing a threat away from you. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I don't wanna hear it, Heero." she said. 

"It's the truth, Relena." he said.

"I don't care if it's a pack of bull-shit lies!" she said venomously. "The least you could have done after you disappeared five years ago was to call and tell everyone that you weren't dead."

"I know." he said. "And I'm sorry." An uneasy silence settled over the two. 

"You know, Heero," she said quietly. "I finally had my life in order. My job was going great, the peace between Earth and the colonies was strengthening, I had even formed a promising relationship with one of the politicians from the colonies. Everything was going great." She looked back up at him and shook her head. "Then you come back and screw it all up."

"James Dowdry was one of the gunmen in the attack on you two days ago?" he asked. "What kind of relationship is it when he's trying to kill you?"

"At least he was here when I needed someone to stand by me." she barked. "That's more than I can say for anyone else."

"So your telling me that you'd rather have someone be with you under false pretense, and in the process of planning your death, than someone who truly loves you and worries about you?" he asked quickly, his anger setting in.

"Why are you worried about it?" Relena asked. "You don't care, remember. You told me one time that the perfect soldier doesn't have emotions. He can't feel like normal people do."

"That's beside the point, Relena." he said sternly. "I was trained not to feel anything."

"Then I guess it's true that you can't teach an old dog new tricks." she said sadly. Heero looked up at her and felt his heart sink. "I tried to show you that there were people who cared about you, Heero. I tried. And every time I did, you pushed me away." She turned to stare at him, hoping that her words sunk in. "I just want you to know that rejection is a son-of-a-bitch. I couldn't take it anymore, and I'm not going to now."

"I stayed away because I thought it would do you more harm than good." he said defensively. "Having an ex-Gundam pilot tied to you isn't exactly a way to gain the populace's approval."

"That's where you're wrong, Heero." Relena said. "The populace is forgiving. They are willing to forgive what happened years ago. People like Duo and Wufei have proved themselves to Earth. They're two of the best Preventors in the organization. Even Quatre and Trowa have earned their forgiveness from Earth."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she questioned.

"Have they earned your forgiveness?"

"You all earned my forgiveness, respect, and love a long time ago, Heero. It's just a pity you haven't seen that yet."

"I think I'm starting to." he answered softly.

"Now?" she asked, shaking her head, a sad smile on her face. He only nodded in response. Relena took a deep breath, wanting to end this conversation and go to bed. Unconsciously, she pulled the bear up to her chest and clung to it. "What jogged your awareness, Heero? Or do I even want to know?"

"I finally figured out some things while I was away." he said. "I had watched you go up the political ranks the whole time I was gone. I could tell you were happy, but not completely. Then, when that Dowdry character got into the picture, you seemed happier, but something was still missing. Then, the assassination attempts started, and I stayed glued to the television more than ever. I was worried about you, because I cared, even though I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to care about what happened to you, but I couldn't help myself. I tried to stop myself from caring, but it didn't work."

"Then why'd you accept the job when Une proposed it to you if you were trying to wash your hands with me?" she asked. "That doesn't make sense." The stoic pilot walked in front of the girl and looked at her. Relena felt a shiver go down her from his intense gaze, but she willed herself not to look away.

"I accepted because I knew that there was no one else that could protect you better than me." he said simply. 

"What made you think you were so much better?" she bit out.

"I knew I could protect you better because I realized something that you did a long time ago." he said. 

"And what was that?" she asked.

"I realized that I loved you, even though it was against my will and my better judgement." he said. Relena's eyes jerked up to him and he could tell she was about to start crying again. He almost thought he had made amends when she jerked away from him and shook her head.

"Don't play this game with me, Heero Yuy." she said defiantly. "I'm not falling for it this time."

"I'm serious, Relena." he said. "I do love you, and I realize that now." 

"You're lying to me." she said. "You just want to make me feel better before you up and leave again." She began to walk back to her room and she stopped right before she got to the door. "If you're going to leave, then go. I'm not going to say anything else." She was about to open the doors when she noticed the bear still in her hands. She gave a wry grin and turned back to the still form of Heero standing on the balcony in the winter wind. "And take this with you while you're going." She threw the bear at him, and he caught it effortlessly. "I don't need it anymore." 

Heero looked down at the crumpled bear and felt his heart break more. 

She had turned away from him. 

He was too late. 

He'd lost her. 

He shook his head as anger suddenly took the heartache's place. _'__Damnit, Relena.'_ he thought. _'__You're not getting away from me now!'_ He gripped the bear and strode silently over to where she was standing, her back to him and her arm out to open the doors that led into her bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened up immediately.

"Relena, please, don't run from me." he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was an idiot, and I know that now. Give me one more chance, please." Relena hung her head, her emotions conflicting inside of her. One side said give him another chance, while the other one said to push him away like he had done to her. She shook her head in confusion. His close proximity to her wasn't helping matters either.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I want you to give me a chance to fix what I've messed up." he answered solemnly.

"You're asking for a lot, Heero." she said. "I can't just forget what's happened in the past five years. I can't forget what I went through waiting for you to come back."

"I don't expect you to." he said. "Just let me show you that….that….I won't make the same mistakes twice."

"Heero…." she stuttered. "I can't trust you with my feelings."

"I trust you with mine." he said simply. Relena's breath caught and she blinked rapidly. "Please, Relena."

"I don't want to be hurt again, Heero." she said. "I'm not willing to get my heart broken again. It's happened too much as it stands between us."

"I won't do it again, I promise." he said. "I know you probably don't believe me, Relena. But, I'll tell you now. If I screw this up again, I'll never bother you again. I love you, Relena. I know that now." Relena felt his hand come up to stroke her hair, and she lost what little self control she had left. She started crying and he held her tight. 

Heero held her for a long time, shielding her from the wind that was blowing around them. He knew she would give him one last chance now. And he didn't intend on screwing it up. She was his, always had been. He just never realized it until she was almost taken away for good. Relena finally looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"I love you too, Heero." she said, hugging him. "More than anything." She knew in her mind that this time would be different. This time, he would stay with her. He had changed since she had saw him last. And it was all for the better. His arms tightened around her and she knew that things would be different now. He was by her side, and she felt better just knowing that he would be there to help her. 

"Thank you, Relena." he whispered to her. "You won't be sorry, love. I promise you that. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere without you with me. You'll never be by yourself again." 

They stood there for a long time, each one holding the one they loved and thanking the gods that be that fate had seen fit to bring them together again. This time, they both knew that nothing would ever part them again. And that fact made that Christmas Eve night, more special than any gift anyone else could have given them. 

- Girl I'm loving you, loving you against my will - 

- I'm loving you, loving you against my will - 

_A/N - Okay. It's sappy, I know. Couldn't help it. I'm a fan of Heero and Relena the whole way. I love them to death. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little story. I liked writing it. Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed. Next chappy is the epilogue. _

_So, be sure and leave me a review to tell me what you think. _

_Later._

_A.A._


	6. Chapter VI

_A/N - Okay. I know it's been a while. I've been busy. _

_Disclaimer- It's not mine, never was. The characters do not belong to me, neither do the rights to the song. I'm just doing this.....well, because I can._

Loving You Against My Will - Epilogue

  


The New Year's Eve party-bash at Preventor's Headquarters a week later was the biggest party on the block, and even Relena and Heero had showed up to join in the festivities. When they entered into the huge hall usually used for meetings of Preventor brass, Heero pulled Relena closer to him and gave her a weak grin. He really hated these things, but Relena had said ti would be a good way to bring in the New Year. So, he'd relented and now here they were. 

The once Gundam pilot scanned the room quickly before they were surrounded by the other Preventors. There were people all over the place. Most of them were Preventors, out of their uniforms and relaxing with their co-workers. Heero spotted Duo over in a corner with someone he did not know. And it did not take much of a once over to see that the Deathscythe pilot was more than inebriated. Duo noticed the two new comers and waved like mad, then gave Heero a cheeky grin and a thumbs up signal before talking to the guy standing in front of him. 

The change in the relationship between the world's peace keeper, and the ex-Gundam pilot-turned-Preventor was obvious to any and all who took one good look at them. Relena was positively glowing the entire night, and Heero even cracked a grin at some of Duo's inebriated antics later on that night. They were attached at the hip most of the night. Even when Relena did stray away from her ever faithful protector, Heero would quickly close the distance, wrapping his arm securely around her waist and keeping her close by and safe. The pilot was still worried about Relena's safety, even though it felt better for him to be able to protect her without having to hide behind the guise of the Head of Security.

Unfortunately, the threats to Relena had not died down. In fact, they seemed to be increasing the closer the time came for the next Peace Summit Meeting which was scheduled to take place in North America. Heero, not willing to try his luck with another disappearing act to go find the perpetrator himself, decided to take over as Relena's personal body guard, a position she happily granted him. Now, the two were content to be with each other.

Of course there were the ones who were not in favor of the new happy couple. Relena's older brother, Milliardo Peacecraft -also known as the feared Lightning Baron Zechs Merquise - had a hard time accepting the change due to the fact that Heero and himself had tried to kill each other on numerous occasions in the past. He was partially responsible for Heero coming back to Earth, to begin with. And he did not like the fact that Relena was so close to the former assassin. Zech's original plan had been to keep Heero around as the Security Head until the threats subsided, then send him on his way. Of course he had banked on two variables that lead to the downfall of his meticulously sketched out plan.

He had banked on Relena not finding out that Heero was back, at least until the ex-pilot was already gone. He had also gambled on Heero's constant avoidance and ignorance of his feelings of Relena. 

Needless to say, once Relena had found out that Heero was back, the plan started to go downhill, until finally both critical factors in the plan had been wiped out. When Zechs had voiced his opposition to the couple, Relena and Lucrezia Noin (Zech's own better half) had quickly put him in his place as Heero sat back and watched. Seeing the most feared soldier of the wars being shamelessly berated by both his usually peaceful sister, and stubborn ex-lieutenant girlfriend, was more than amusing to Heero. Zechs never stood a chance in his arguments. By the end of _'that'_ particular meeting, a smirking Heero had left the room, accompanied by a very satisfied Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft. Relena had later told him that Noin had given Zechs another lecture after they had left, which put the Gundam pilot in an even better mood.

After that, not another word had been said from the elder Peacecraft. Anytime Heero and Relena appeared together and Relena would catch her brother's icy gaze, she would match it with one of her own. The glares had gotten less abrasive lately, since it seemed Milliardo had figured out that no matter what he said or did - short of murdering the Wing Zero pilot-, Relena was not going to listen to him. This theory was solidified in Heero's mind when Relena told him that Zechs told Noin that he was truly happy for the couple, because he knew that Heero would keep Relena happy and safe.

Perhaps the most joyous person with their relationship had been none other than Duo Maxwell. Even though he had just broken it off with long-time girlfriend Hilde Schbeiker, Duo seemed genuinely happy that Relena had finally snagged the stubborn, stoic young man into staying around for a while. Unfortunately, Duo had found out that the two had made amends seconds into his watch shift over Relena on Christmas morning.

When Duo had come onto his shift Christmas morning, the morning after Relena and Heero had made amends, he found the two sitting on her balcony, watching the sun rise and huddled up in a big blanket. He had grinned and walked back out of the room silently, leaving them to their own devices. Later that day, when Relena and Heero finally appeared, Duo had greeted them with so much enthusiasm, even Relena had lost her patience. Heero was instantly suspicious of the braided pilot, but Duo had said nothing. They would later find out that Duo had called Preventor Headquarters to collect on the betting pool going on about whether Heero would be found by Relena before the end of the year. Needless to say, Duo had made a considerable profit with that bet.

In fact, said braided Preventor was now wobbling his way away from a very perturbed looking Lady Une, who had pulled him off the top of a table where he was trying to hula dance. Relena looked over at Heero and grinned. There was a small smile on his face as he listened to Une threaten Duo with a six months of paperwork if he did not calm down. Duo, ever the party guy, just shrugged and gave Une the cocky grin he had become famous for before disappearing into the crowd and out of her line of sight. Relena shook her head and turned to Heero.

"Heero, should we try to calm Duo down?" she asked. "He looks like he's had one too many." Heero grinned and shook his head.

"Maxwell will be fine. I'll make sure he gets back to his place in one piece tonight."

"I've never known Duo as one to get roaring drunk." Relena said as they walked around the room. "He's gotten a little tipsy before. He's even come to work hung-over once, but he's never done this before."

"That's Maxwell for you."

"What do you think made him get like this?" Relena asked. She was really worried what had made the normally cheerful (albeit at times morbid) Preventor get drunk. Her answer was short and to the point.

"Hilde."

"Hilde?" she questioned. "The black headed girl who works with the Preventors part time and runs the scavenger scrap business the rest of the time?" 

"Yeah. That one."

"What's she got to do with it? I though she and Duo were good friends." Relena asked. "They had been dating the last time I heard." 

"They aren't together anymore, and I think they're both struggling a bit." Heero answered, dodging another partying Preventor.

"It doesn't help that he sees her nearly everyday, either. Does it?" Relena sighed. 

"Hn." Heero said. He was concerned about Duo's well being as well, even though he would never admit it. The braided pilot had been off-kilter for a few days, and Heero figured he and Hilde had fought again. _'They'll be back together before the night is over with.'_ he thought. _'Duo won't stay alone for long, never has.' _

"Do you think it would be okay if I tried to get Duo assigned to te Preventor guard going with me to the peace summit next month." Relena asked suddenly, causing Heero to look at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You want him to come?" he asked. "Maxwell?"

"Yes." Relena answered. "I think it will help him more if he's away from Hilde for a few weeks." Heero shrugged in indifference. He was going as Relena's guard next month to the North American Peace Summit, and he was only taking one other Preventor with him. He was not to sure if he wanted Duo to be that one other Preventor. 

"I'll talk to Une about it. I'm sure she'll assign him to the team if you want it." Heero answered. "But you do realize that Maxwell and Schbeiker are probably going to be over their fight by next month." Relena shrugged and frowned.

"Even if they are, it will do Duo some good to get away from here for a while." She said. "Besides, it's only a three week trip."

"Whatever you want, Relena." Heero answered. "I'll talk to Une about it."

"Good." the young woman answered. 

Heero was spared a reply because the huge clock on the wall began to beep, announcing the last ten seconds of the year. As everyone counted down into the new year, Heero held Relena tightly, thanking whatever higher power there was for his luck. And when the clock struck midnight, confetti flew, and noisemakers rattled, swirled, and honked, but Heero and Relena were oblivious to it all.....because they were locked in each other's arms, sharing their first kiss of the new year.

  


_A/N - Okay, sappy ending. I couldn't help it. It just kind of wrote itself. Hope you guys enjoyed. I liked writing the story. Hope you guys liked reading it._

_Later,_

_A.A._

_Oh, one more thing.... I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story, focusing mainly on Duo. What do you guys think? Should I do it? It would involve an original character playing a major role in the storyline though. And it would be longer than this story, much longer. I really want to know what you guys think. Please tell me. _

_Later,_

_A.A._


End file.
